


End Game

by Ridley160



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Spoilers, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: Tony returns to Earth after his failure to stop Thanos and his master plan. While he has him near Steve decides to take the initiative and attempt to reconcile with Tony over their falling out. They both are hurting, and struggling to cope with the gravity of the situation, this war is like no other.(Fill for the 2018 Stony MCU Bingo)





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the 2018 MCU Stony Bingo and this is for my square: Infinity War! 
> 
> Warning-Spoilers Ahead- 
> 
> I started with this fic before I saw the movie and already had a basic idea of where I wanted to run with it so hence the cannon divergence you will obviously see. After the movie I did make adjustments to coincide more with cannon but the main plot point I wanted to focus on was kept in. 
> 
> and a big thank you to the Stony Discord (Put on the Suit) and the Stuckony Discord For the encouragement and cheers when I was having doubts.

The alarms were blaring in Tony's armor as Thanos' massive frame blocked out the light before him. Tony raised a hand up to fire a repulser blast at the figure, but Tony had been grabbed and hurled across the debris filled field. He rolled, catching himself by digging his armor covered fingers into the dry dirt beneath him and bracing with a knee. He stood, forcing himself upright while FRIDAY was declaring all the major points of damage he was sustaining.

“Boss the bleeding edge is losing structural integrity. Whatever those stones are that Thanos possesses, their power cannot be matched by your tech!” Tony grit his teeth, and boosted up into the air hoping to gain some distance from his adversary. If he could gain his bearings for just a moment he might be capable of thinking of a way to get through this in one piece. His hopes were short lived as Thanos closed a heavy hand around his ankle and jerked him back to the ground.

Tony landed hard on the compacted dirt beneath him, he raised both his hands and fired a repulser blast from each palm, but the energy didn't appear to phase Thanos at all. The conqueror only gave Tony a mocking grin as he closed his gauntlet clad hand into a first and a large blast of purple energy slammed into Tony, knocking him back, he rolled a few feet away and shook the dizziness from his head. “Boss the arc reactor cannot sustain the energy necessary to power the nanobots. Not with this amount of damage to the system.”

“Just keep vital areas protected. We cannot let him get that stone!” Tony ordered his A.I. companion. With a groan Tony stood up just in time to attempt a block from Thanos' fist by crossing his forearms. The infinity gauntlet already with four of the stones embedded into it, pushed down upon Tony's arms to break his block. With a shout Tony pushed against Thanos, his left arm was screaming in pain from the healed fractures he had sustained only a year ago. The HUD of the Iron Man suit was scrolling through a number of errors and his video feed even cut out sporadically.

“S-Someth-InGggG Is D-dD-DD-Draining Power.” FRIDAY's automated voice distorted as Tony watched helplessly as the bleeding edge armor around his hands began melting away from his body.

“Avenger...” Thanos' voice boomed above him. “this is the fight you cannot win, not against me.” With that Thanos threw a punch with his other fist straight into Tony's chest plate and sent him reeling back once more. The HUD within the suit flickered before his vision, and the intricate knitting of the armor began to dissipated from around Tony's hands. It moved up towards his forearms, revealing the fabric of his shirt underneath.

“Reassemble around the hands, remove the helmet for additional support.” Tony ordered FRIDAY. He needed his repulsers if he was going to stand even a remote chance. The armor uncovered Tony's face and a portion of his right shoulder, but he regained use of his weapons. It was like a ripple extending out from the edge around his forearms fluid in its motion until it solidified into the sleek signature red and gold armor of Iron Man.

Tony glanced at the destruction around him, Titan had already seen the destructive force of Thanos' power If he and the Avengers couldn't stop him this would be the fate of Earth as well. Thanos stalked towards Tony, his gait long and confident, his heavy footfalls sending the dust up in clouds before him. Tony narrowed his eyes on the otherworldly being, he refused to give up even in the face of a hopeless battle such as this. It was all up to him now, Spiderman, and the Guardians were no where in sight, Dr. Strange's magic was no use against the energy of the stones. Their very realities could be shifted and manipulated by the power of the stones.

Tony summoned up his energy and went for Thanos, the bleeding edge armor shifted into a heavier weapon and Tony charged it up. He boosted into the air at the last second and hovered in front of Thanos and fired off a shot, but at the same time Thanos summoned another blast of that purple energy. The combined energies forced them both backwards a few feet, but Tony recovered quickly, and he boosted forward again firing off repulser shot, after repulser shot, giving it his all to try and gain the upper hand. Thanos though charged in too and with his heavy fists battered Tony's armor repeatedly. The bleeding edge couldn't repair itself fast enough and he had already lost his connection to FRIDAY.

A fist was aiming for his unprotected head Tony raised his arms again to block, crossing them as he had done before, the hit pushed him back, his feet scraping against the dirt. The bleeding edge was losing more coverage, he was vulnerable.

“Give me the stone.” Thanos demanded. “And I may allow you to live.”

“Not going to happen!” Tony ground out, he dropped to his knee the effort of holding Thanos' fist too taxing on him. He had to make a bold move and fast otherwise this was going to end quickly. The armor wasn't replacing itself anymore, he had probably seconds before Thanos ended him. He couldn't hold the block, his arm was shaking from the strain and the pain was searing up his nerves like fire. Tony had to buy the others time, maybe they could escape with Strange and the stone.

“Poor choice Stark. You cannot defeat me, this is all for the good of the universe for life itself to prosper life must be taken.”

“Why don't we let life decide for itself?” Tony's block slipped as the nanobots failed around his arms and melted away. Thanos got a grip on Tony's left arm and held him in place.

“Tell me, when a colony of parasites invades do you let the parasites decide fate for themselves?” Thanos asked and tightened his grip on Tony's arm. “Or...do you exterminate them before they overrun you?” He twisted Tony's arm back at an unnatural angle, it was quick, the bone snapping rang in Tony's ears as the pain seared up his arm. Tony screamed from the agony, not even the adrenaline pumping though his system was enough to dull the pain. “You are nothing but parasites, consuming everything in your path. I'll save you from yourselves.” He released Tony's arm and Tony dropped fully into the dirt cradling his injury close to his chest. His nerves were shot, he could barely make any movement at all in his fingers, they felt numb compared to the throbbing pain of the splintered bone. “Why fight, why die for those who would never do the same for you? Give up.” Thanos had turned away from him, apparently believing that was enough to finish Iron Man off.

No, even from the shock and pain Tony wasn't going to give up. He stood grimacing, holding his left arm in his right, and stumbled forward towards the alien conqueror. “There was an idea...” Tony stated wearily. “To bring together...a group of remarkable people.” Thanos had paused and turned back, Tony felt unbalanced, he winced from the pain but continued forward. “To work together when needed, to fight the battles that others never could.” Tony stood before Thanos, himself beaten and weak, injured, his armor failing, but every bit as defiant as ever. Tony took a halting breathing and stared at Thanos with his fierce eyes. “I'll die believing in that...in heroes...because if we cannot save the earth you can be damn sure we'll avenge it!” Tony activated the last energy that bleeding edge had left in it and formed a blade with his right gauntlet. He thrust it forward forcefully, gritting his teeth through the pain of the movement, but he wasn't fast enough. Thanos caught his arm and snapped the blade off as if it were nothing and flipped the sharp edge around and stabbed it through Tony's side.

“Then you'll get what you wish for.” Thanos stated simply The razor edge sliced him open with the smallest pressure. Tony coughed, blood dribbled down from his mouth as he stumbled backward and against some debris. Thanos in a near gesture of comfort settled a hand over his head, like the way an owner strokes a pet that is in distress. It made Tony cringe inwardly. So this was it, this was how he was going to die. In the seconds he had to still live Tony reflected on everything that had led up to this moment, and how he wished he could go back and do it differently.

Regret was tight in his chest, how he wished the fallout of the accords had been different. If he hadn't let his rage and need for revenge cloud his judgment. If he had just picked up that phone and called Steve as soon as Strange had pulled him into this mess. Steve. He was thinking of Steve. How Tony had clung onto some unnamed...something...during their whole civil war. He felt an ache within himself that had nothing to do with the blade or splintered bone in his arm.

“I hope they remember you.” Thanos gripped the handle ready to twist and Tony prepared for his end, hoping that this sacrifice would make up for his past failures.

“Stop!” Tony looked over to the voice his eyes wide in disbelief, Strange hadn't taken the chance for escape. He watched the wizard approach slowly, apparently he had been injured from earlier. “His life for the stone.” Strange offered in strained voice. Tony shook his head. No. They couldn't give up his life wasn't worth this. If Thanos got his hands on that stone...Vision would surely be next.

“No tricks wizard?” Thanos question and pulled the blade from Tony's side. He collapsed to the ground, gasping. Strange shook his head and with a wave of his hand produced the emerald time stone and offered it to Thanos. He smiled in triumph as he took the stone from Strange's offered hand and placed it onto the gauntlet. The energy, the power surged within him and Thanos shouted in glee. At that moment the Guardians had returned to the fight, Star Lord shouting at Thanos as he fired his sidearms, Drax wielded a blade, but Thanos merely waved them off in dismissal, he had no time for this anymore he opened a portal and stepped through disappearing. Quill cursed and flailed, kicking the dirt where Thanos had just stood.

Tony was in a daze, blood loss, shock, failure it all swirled within him. He faintly heard Peter's voice above him, shouting out his name. The kid used his webbing on his stab wound to keep it closed and prevent him from bleeding out, smart he thought distantly. Tony's vision faded in and out and a blackness crept in from the edges, growing steadily. He heard talk and voices, but couldn't focus in on any of them the pain in his side had subsided to a throb, but his arm felt as if there were sharp stabbing needles into his nerves with every little jostle. Faintly he felt warm gentle hands on either side of his face and for a moment the pain subsided, his regrets lessened and his overall anguish diminished to a dull senseless nothing.

...It didn't last...

 

* * *

 

Steve took a headcount. Okoye, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey Thor, Shuri and the talking raccoon called Rocket. There were handful of people left of the other tribes, but other than that there were few warriors left in Wakanda. Steve felt as if he were still reeling, falling into an endless void. Bucky had just...vanished...before his eyes. Ashes on the ground as if he had never existed at all. He kept his hands clasped firmly on his belt so the others couldn't see them shaking.

They stood in Shuri's lab, a bit worse for ware after the attack but everything appeared to be functional. They had placed Vision's body onto the table and Shuri was scanning for any signs of life remaining. The outcome was looking grim. Steve had to give the girl credit, for just finding out the fate of her brother she was holding it together remarkably well.

“There has been a lot of damage, and the stone had acted as a power source. I could reconnect the synapses but without a power source I am unable to do much. I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize, that gives us something.” Steve reassured her. He looked over the grief stricken faces of his comrades they all were still looking to him for guidance. Only Steve had no idea what to do, he was at a loss. Nothing could have prepared him for a war like this. They had given it their all, every one of them he knew had fought with everything they had and they lost. “We need to reconnect with anyone that could be left, that includes Clint, Scott, anyone we knew from our days in Shield.” Steve stated. They needed something to go on, a little bit of hope that he had a plan. “Rocket you think you and Thor can contact your team?”

“We split and I don't know where they ended up, they were gonna grab the stone from KnowWhere but he obvious had all six so...I don't even know if any of them are alive.” Rocket explained.

“I can attempt to travel by using StormBreaker.” Thor filled in. “See if we can locate his crew.”

One of the screens in the lab lit up in alarm and Okoye walked over to investigate. There was an incoming aircraft, unidentified heading their way. Her first instinct was to blow the thing sky high before it had a chance to breech their borders, but there was a chance it could be survivors, perhaps even the other individuals Rogers had mentioned. She hesitated, trying to keep her mind sharp and focused, she had no time to grieve, not yet. She hit the intercom to hail the airship.

“Identity yourselves. This is general Okoye of the Wakandan army, and you are trespassing onto our borders.” She pulled away and glanced over to the others as they waited for answer. “If you do not answer we will be forced to take hostile action.”

“My name is Nebula...I am not from this world, but we need your help.”

“Nebula?” Rocket's ears perked up and he moved over to the communications console by Okoye. He saw on the monitors the ship flying in, Quill's ship, then perhaps the others were alive. Only when Rocket had left them Nebula hadn't been with them. “That's our ship, maybe she's got Gamora with her, or Drax and Quill.”

“She's a friendly?” Steve walked up to them and looked down at the raccoon. Rocket grimaced slightly and gestured with his paws unhelpfully.

“Eeeh friendly-ish? I mean last time we met she sort of got us captured by the ravagers and had this whole vendetta against her sister thing which I thought they maybe worked out?” Rocket looked up at the Captain's dubious expression. “I mean yeah, yeah she's fine.” He waved him off.

Okoye was hesitant to let them land, but perhaps in this situation the enemy of my enemy is my friend would have to do. She hit the communications channel. “You are cleared for entry there is a landing pad in front of the palace.”

“You want some extra hands just in case?” Steve asked her, he needed something to do just a small task to occupy himself so his mind wouldn't trail back, back to watching his friends turn to dust before his eyes.

“No you stay with your people Rogers and make your plans to regroup, the...furry creature can assist us if this is his crew.” Steve nodded in understanding and he, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Rhodey exited the lab space and stood together in one of the many rooms of the palace to discuss and plan. Steve felt the exhaustion, the defeat was evident on all their faces, and as much as he wanted to just crumple to the ground and scream his grief away...that would solve nothing. The ache in his chest, on his heart was heavy. He dared not to think of what may have happened to the others...and Tony...who had been missing since this had all began. No he refused to go there, he couldn't go there, nothing was for certain yet.

“I know how we can contact Clint. If he's...out there.” Natasha's somber voice trailed off. If...if he survived Thanos' genocide was left unsaid, but they all knew they were thinking it.

Steve gave her a firm nod. “Do it.” Steve looked to Thor next, thankful to have a being of such power and strength on their side. “Do you know of any allies, anyone at all that could be out there willing to offer their help to us?”

“Truth be Captain, I believe our strongest option to finding outside assistance will be from the rabbit and his crew, I believe we can-”

Hurried footsteps and murmured voices filled the halls behind them, Steve's ears picked up the sounds of labored breathing, grunts of pain, between the shuffling of bodies, and then Rockets voice among them. “You got blood all over my work table! And you went through my stuff! Why couldn't you have waited before going all hack and slash?”

“We didn't know how much time we had! We didn't know if we were flying into a fight with Thanos or not.” Nebula's synthetic voice bit back at Rocket's fiercely.

“Stop with the bickering and get him to Shuri!” Okoye snapped at the two of them. Steve wasn't even listening to Thor or the others, he had turned to look down the hall, he only could see shadows on the wall as the group moved back towards Shuri's lab.

“I couldn't save..them...I-I couldn't...save...them!” Steve's insides twisted and a wave of anxiety filled him when he heard that voice. His reaction was automatic, he turned from the group and retreated back down the hall.

“Cap?” Bruce called out, but Steve just walked away from them, saying nothing. His heart was racing in his chest as he followed the commotion of voices and bodies towards Shuri's lab. It couldn't be. Steve walked and felt as if he were moving through a dream, time was moving too slow, everything around him seemed to dull and fade to the background and all his senses focused, narrowed on the location of that voice.

Steve stepped into the lab space and his breath caught, Rocket and Nebula appeared to still be arguing about something, Okoye, was holding an arm down to the table, Shuri was administering a pain killer to the stomach wound. On the table laid Tony, he was fighting them to sit up, but Okoye was holding his left arm down. Steve's eyes trailed to the torn dirty fabric of Tony's clothing, stained with dust and grit the shirt sleeve had been ripped off. Tony's shoulder and bicep were covered in dried blood, around the arm above where the elbow should have been was a metal ring like a tourniquet of sorts, the flesh around it was raw and still bleeding. The ring was held in place by screws that dug deep into the flesh and bone.

Attached to the ring was a crudely designed robotic prosthetic, what had Thanos done to him? Steve felt nauseous, a sickness roiled inside of himself at the sight and unwanted images of Thanos ripping Tony's arm from the elbow filled his head.

“And what did you do with the other one?” Rocket asked Nebula.

“Disposed of it.”

“Had you waited we could have done something!” Shuri bit as she worked on mending Tony's stomach wound. The pain killers had finally kicked in and Tony had relaxed back against the table, fading into a drug induced sleep. Now that he wasn't flailing as much she could work more easily.

Steve only distantly heard the conversation but the words registered in his head slowly. Rocket had mentioned before something about hacking, and blood on the work table.

“There was no time and he insisted. I know all about synthetic replacements, every part of me has been through it.” Nebula replied dryly. “We had no other choice.”

Steve's eyes widened and he felt the blood drain from his face as it all came into place. This wasn't Thanos...Tony had done this to himself...purposely. The measures that Tony had taken, mutilating himself in an effort to prepare for another battle. What desperation had he felt to make that kind of decision? The full realization of their predicament hit Steve full force all in that moment, at seeing Tony so broken. Thanos had beaten them, the remains of the Avengers had failed the world.

Steve couldn't stand there and watch any more, he had to go and get away from all the pain and death surrounding him. He needed a minute away just so he could breath, the air within the palace felt too stale and stifling, nearly suffocating. He felt smothered, like all the air was being sucked out of him. He walked out of the palace to the outside and just kept moving unaware of where exactly he was going, there was no destination just...away.

At the edge of the city in the safety of the trees and foliage Steve dropped to his knees and covered his face letting the grief, the sadness, all his despair out. He shouted as the tears trailed down over his face. It was too much, it was all too much. Heaving wracking sobs burned through him as he mourned the loss of his friends, for the people he had failed on Earth...for Tony and his suffering. Tony, who he should have been fighting alongside with. Perhaps the outcome would have been different had they all been there for the battle together.

Bucky was gone, so was Sam, and there was nothing that Steve could do to bring them back. Half of the world's population had dissipated into dust, and there was no telling the chaos that would ensue now because of it. Who was left? Did it matter? Steve grit his teeth and hit his fist into the hard ground. He should have been there with Tony. For two damn years he waited for the phone call and when it finally had come it hadn't been Tony. Maybe, just maybe it all would have been different or at least Tony wouldn't be knocked out in a teenager's lab with a robotic replacement arm.

There was no sense in looking back at what ifs, and could haves...the damage was done and all they could do was move forward. Steve's breathing eased and he felt the worst of the anguish leaving him, his mind clearing he looked up at the sky at the stars above. Thanos was out there still and they had to find a way to stop him from committing such an atrocity again. He stood and wiped the dirt from his pants and let out a heavy sigh. This war for the infinity stones appeared to be over, but they couldn't give up just yet. Somehow they'd find a way to undo it or avenge the lives of all those who had been lost and they'd do it as a team.

 

* * *

 

Tony examined his new hand, he formed a fist and then spread his fingers apart, he did it several times watching the metal digits open and close. He could feel it just as well as if it had been his flesh hand, but the signals were just different enough for him to read it as not quite right. Shuri and he had worked together well to fashion the design, a perfect meld of his nanobot tech with Wakandan vibranium. He slid his fingers up the metal surface to the elbow, he curled his arm in and extended it out. The movement as dexterous and flexible as if it were flesh and bone. Tony wondered if he should get into the prosthetic business.

The biggest change and perhaps the most relieving was there was no more pain. He could move, stretch, do anything and there was no more resistance, no more of the stabbing needles from his nerves. It had been a hard price to pay for the relief and he cared not to relive it. Although he was still coming to terms if whether or not losing the arm had been worth it. Tony had admitted to himself that he hadn't exactly been in a stable state of mind when he had ordered Nebula to cut it off and replace it.

Having a kid clinging to you and begging not to die left an ugly mark on the soul. So Tony was more than willing to accept that he had acted rashly in his decision, but he kept that to himself. The people of Wakanda already believed he was unstable he didn't need to give them more reason to hover around him as much as they did.

After two years it was unusual to be back with the Avengers again, Tony though didn't exactly feel welcome. He had been on his own for two years while the rest of them had been working together, they had all been here on Earth while he was getting his shit rocked by Thanos. It was nice to see Bruce and Thor again, but it wasn't anything like old times. Everyone was plagued by a darkness now, and Tony could read it in their faces. He avoided Steve. He knew it was petty and in the greater scope they had so much more to worry about, but Tony was still clawing his way out of the void of defeat. If it hadn't been for Dr. Strange Tony would be dead.

Tony stood and gazed out the window at the city below him. It was late the sun had gone down hours ago and a soft patter of rain sprinkled across the valley. There were a few flashes of lightning in the distance. From here was easy to pretend that everything was normal. The world was still moving, people living, and the mass amount of death had never occurred. It was a pleasant fantasy, but always short lived. Tony heard movement behind him and he turned expecting it to be Rhodey or Shuri, perhaps Bruce or Thor...he hadn't expected Steve Rogers, Tony's guard went up immediately.

Steve stood there silently, still sporting his uniform a bit more worn and the star and stripes blackened out. His hair was longer and he had grown a beard out, in all honesty the look suited him well. Tony wasn't certain what Steve was expecting from him, there was already a thick tension in the air and he wanted it to go away. He didn't need Steve to be a reminder of his past mistakes, sure in the moments he had been staring down death he had all the notions of making it right with Steve, of fixing this...unnamed something...that never had been.

“Going for this whole Grizzly Adams look?” Tony gestured at his face, indicating the beard. “Not bad actually.” He picked up a tablet from the desk and tried to make himself look busy in hopes that Steve would just go away. The Captain remained by the door just giving Tony his sympathetic kicked puppy look, and Tony just found it aggravating. “Was there something you needed?”

Steve didn't respond right away, just frowned slightly and his brow furrowed as he examined the robotic replacement for Tony's arm.“Why'd you do it Tony?” Steve asked in a quiet disbelieving tone. Tony gave him a quizzical look as that was a bit of a loaded question. Did what exactly? He wanted to ask. Sign the accords, try to kill Bucky, replace the arc reactor? follow Thanos' Black Order into space and land on Titan? Accidentally involve some 16 year old kid into his battle? There were a number of answers that Tony had to that question. Steve though finally clarified after a brief uncomfortable pause. “Why did you cut your own arm off?”

Oh that. Tony sighed and set the tablet back down. He gazed at the red metallic surface of his prosthetic and raised his hand up clenching and unclenching the fist. That he could discuss, that was a safe topic. “Since our little disagreement two years ago...I've had some problems. Irreversible nerve damage, I've messed this arm up repeatedly and it was only a matter of time before it was one too many injuries.” He turned the hand palm out and extended the fingers to show off the full range of movement. “This last fight with Thanos he...broke my arm. Snapped it really, like a twig. I had no functionality left in it and despite needing a working arm to fight with the suit. I...I need my hands to build.”

Tony paced a bit in the small space, Steve just standing there made him feel jittery. He needed to expel some energy somehow. Tony continued “Nebula and I had no idea what to expect once we arrived back on Earth so a decision had to be made. I couldn't fight with a broken arm and if Thanos was still here I had to make sure I could be of some use, I knew I'd have to fight again. Once on the ship she found that hunk of junk but it would work. She herself had gone through a number of cybernetic enhancements and replacements and was capable of attaching the new one. So, I told her to do it.”

Steve just nodded slowly, biting his lip and looking down to the floor. “Tony...I...” Steve began and trailed off unsure of what to say how to say it.

“Stop, right there I don't want to hear any sympathy I made the decision and as far as I am concerned it was a necessary one. I would be useless otherwise so it's all well and good. ”

“That's not what I was going to say.” Steve interrupted. He had been avoiding making eye contact with Tony, keeping his gaze low or on the ground, but then he finally lifted his eyes up, those deep blues full of remorse, sadness and a swirl of other complicated emotions.“I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, for everything, for leaving you in Siberia for-”

“Stop!” Tony said forcefully. “Stop I don't want to hear it! It's over it's done, we made our decisions we can just drop it.”

“No we can't just drop it.” Steve replied and took a step towards Tony his hands out in a placating gesture. “Because it never should have happened, we never should have been apart. I should have been there for you we should have fought Thanos together and maybe...maybe it would have been different. You'd still have your arm and...and...”

“And what Steve?” Tony asked .

“...and...” Steve's voice wavered and the wetness prickled at his eyes. “And our friends...would still be alive...”

Tony shook his head, this wasn't a place he wanted to go, it was still too raw too fresh of a wound to prod just now. “It wouldn't have mattered what we did, Strange saw the outcomes and all but one...but ONE we lost!”

“If that's what it is, if this is the end and we're all just going to die I don't want to die with all these regrets.”

“Well we're going to die with regrets because there is no changing what happened! They are dead, they are all dead and we are left to figure out whatever this endgame is for ourselves with no help, no-whatever! Steve what are you doing?” Steve had stepped into Tony's space his arms coming up around him. “What the?” Tony moved to shove him back, but Steve caught both of Tony's wrists in his hands.

“...I don't know what I would have done had I lost you too.” Steve held firm, his thumb slid over the smooth surface of the prosthetic, like a gentle caress and the touch receptors fed the signals to Tony. A tender warmth ignited in his core, he couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him like that.

“Steve?” Tony asked, not sure what the question even was, but something was happening here between them, a silent acknowledgment of that frightening unknown _something_ passed between them in just their eyes. Tony could only stare as he read the deep rooted emotion in Steve's expression the despair and mourning for their lost connection. Why hadn't he just picked up the phone and called or texted once? The anger he had held onto for two damn years felt petty and insignificant in the grander scheme of their situation.

Steve tightened his grip on Tony's wrists and he leaned in closer, crowding Tony against the window pane. Steve's breath was coming out in shaky uneven pants, his blue eyes guilt ridden and sorrowful. “I should have....I-I...” Steve's eyes searched Tony's handsome face, looking for what? Tony had no clue. He felt his own insides twisting in anxiety. “...Tony...” Steve sounded so broken, on the edge of some metaphorical cliff and ready to tumble down into the black abyss.

Steve closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips to Tony's in a chaste kiss. Tony felt as if his heart would give out on him at any moment, Steve was...kissing him...they were kissing. The uncomfortable twisting of his insides uncoiled and for the first time in months Tony felt a balance, a peace within himself he was unaware he was even capable of experiencing again. Steve had let Tony's wrists go and reached a hand to cradle Tony's neck and the other wrapped possessively around Tony's waist.

Tony gave in, and closed his eyes as well as he lost himself in the moment. He parted his lips willingly and was rewarded with Steve's soft, pleased whimper. Tony automatically raised his hands up to either side of Steve's face to hold him in place. Steve's warm wet tongue delved into Tony's mouth, exploring him for the first time. Lips slotted over one another, hums of satisfaction thrummed through them, tongues licked and tasted as they remained tightly embraced and kissing for what felt like an eternity, and when they pulled apart for air it hadn't felt long enough.

Steve broke away, resting his forehead against Tony's and running his fingers through dark unruly hair affectionately. “I'm so sorry Tony...” Steve said in a gruff and strained voice.

“I-I know...” Tony replied breathlessly. He had never been kissed like that, he thought he had known passion, but that was beyond any kiss he had ever experienced before.

“I've missed you so much...” Steve whispered and nuzzled him. “I didn't realize until it was too late what I felt. Walking away from you was the hardest decision I have ever made.”

“Didn't seem that tough from my perspective.” Tony couldn't help the bite in his tone. He was still reeling with emotion...they had kissed. He had kissed Steve and liked it.

Steve pulled back slightly then, lifting his head from Tony's and looking at him with hurt in his eyes. “I don't expect you to believe me, or even forgive, but it's the truth Tony. These last two years all I wanted was to find my way back to you, even if you didn't share my feelings...I just wanted you to know how sorry I am that our disagreements led to what they did.” Steve took a halting breath an then continued. “I was willing to wait as long as it took for you to let me back into your life. When I saw the news reports that you were missing and after everyone...the dusting...all I could think about was you and if you were somewhere safe and if I would ever see you again.”

Steve reached up and took Tony's metallic prosthetic in his hand and pressed a kiss to the metal palm. Tony involuntarily shivered as his body registered the soft touch of Steve's lips. “You shouldn't have had to go through this alone.” He whispered gently and trailed his fingers down over the metal surface. Tony reached up and stroked his fingers over Steve's beard, letting the course hairs tickle and scratch over the artificial hand.

Tony was seldom speechless, but everything coming out of Steve, spilling his innermost thoughts and feelings had Tony at a complete loss for words. Maybe he didn't have to say anything and just let actions speak for themselves. Tony pulled Steve in and crushed his mouth against Steve's again, kissing with renewed enthusiasm and need. He was rewarded with a moan from Steve, and the sound ignited a fire in Tony. They crowded up against the window, Tony's back pressed against the hard glass as the solid body of Steve Rogers pressed into him. Tony clutched onto to Steve's uniform as if he were afraid to let go, and that doing so would result in Steve disappearing into dust like all the others.

Tony scrabbled his hands over Steve's uniform, searching for the releases to undress him. He wanted skin, he needed to feel another living body next to his own to be reminded that they were both here, they survived the dusting. Steve seemed to register what Tony was trying to accomplish and he pulled back just enough to assist in unbuckling and unsnapping the catches of his uniform. He shucked the top part of the uniform, his broad chest now exposed to Tony and Tony ran his hands over pectorals, palms brushing Steve's nipples and caressing his shoulders and arms. Steve shivered from the touch and his breath caught in his throat. The surface of the prosthetic he had expected to feel cold like metal, but it wasn't it was warm and left behind a subtle but pleasant tingle from the energy that thrummed through it.

They lost more of their clothing in a hurried frenzy, hands and lips touched and caressed over every inch of exposed skin. Steve kissed Tony deeply again, pulling the smaller man flush against him and rocking his hips into him so Tony could feel all of him, feel the affect he was having on his body. Tony bit back a moan when feeling the hardness of Steve's still covered cock pressed against his thigh, a jolt of arousal hit Tony settling deep in his groin. He needed more than this, he needed Steve naked, he needed the man to fuck him senseless so he could feel something other than the pain he carried and he suspected that Steve felt that way too. Just one night. One night they could forget about Thanos, the Avengers, the dusting, their falling out and just be together. Finally. After years of tip toeing and avoiding the issue they finally gave into their needs.

Steve walked Tony back towards the bed, his hand on Tony's waist, his thumb gently grazed over the scar in Tony's side, it was nearly healed thanks to the advanced medicines of Wakanda. Tony hissed softly and covered Steve's hand with his own. Steve's eyes met Tony's briefly the despair and sadness still present, they nearly lost Tony too. Steve coaxed Tony down to the bed and kissed him again but slowly, taking his time to explore Tony's mouth. It was nothing like he had imagined, it was so much better than in his fantasies.

Tony whimpered at the loss of Steve's lips when he backed up from the bed, standing at the edge still in his uniform pants and combat boots. Steve backed up and switched the lights off and the room was cast in darkness, the only light from the occasional flashes from the storm outside. The rain was coming down harder now, the droplets pattering over the window. Steve approached the bed and unfastened his belt and let it drop heavily to the floor. Tony sat back and observed, watched as Steve toed off his boots, and unbuttoned his uniform pants and slid them down and off.

Steve rejoined Tony on the bed, just his tight black boxer briefs separating himself from Tony now. Tony reached for Steve, to pull him in and slot his lips over Steve's again, they kissed and touched each other. Steve took the liberty of divesting Tony of his pants and boxers, and Tony slipped Steve's underwear off as well. With nothing left between them they both took a moment to admire, hard flesh, gently curving lengths, cocks flushed in arousal and glistening wetly at the tips. They both wanted this.

Tony was more than a little intimidated, he hadn't dabbled in sex with another man since his college years and Steve had certainly been enhanced...everywhere. He wasn't obscenely large, but it still looked like a lot to take. Steve seemed to read Tony's distress and touched his cheek and kissed his lips lightly.

“We don't have too...” He whispered. Tony answered Steve with a hard kiss and boldly he reached his right hand down and gripped Steve's cock in his hand. The action made Steve gasp and his hips bucked forward.

“You want to as much as I do.” Tony replied in a rough voice. Steve really couldn't argue with that point, as he was currently rutting himself against Tony's hand, but Tony had been injured already. Steve couldn't live with himself if he only added more pain.

“I don't want to hurt you.” He forced himself to say and willed his hips to be still despite how much his body craved for more of that delectable touch.

Tony shook his head and tightened his grip around Steve's cock as he stroked him from base to tip. “and I don't care if it hurts.” Tony leaned up and trailed his lips along Steve's neck to shoulder. Sucking and nipping gently across Steve's skin before he bit down harder at the juncture of shoulder and neck. Steve sucked in a surprised breath and let it out in a quiet moan, it was painful but it felt good at the same time, something inside of him twisted pleasantly and more precum beaded and drizzled from the tip. “It's a good kind of hurt.” Tony mumbled while mouthing over the forming bruise.

“Okay.” Steve replied and gave Tony a hard demanding kiss. “Okay.” They continued to kiss and just feel over each other, cataloging everything about each other. Tony ran his fingers through Steve's hair, carding them through the locks and over his beard. The look really did suit him. Steve turned his head and kissed at the palm of the prosthetic, he loosely closed his own hand around the wrist and stroked his thumb over the shiny red metal. Tony stroked over Steve's cheek and then traced a single digit across Steve's lower lip, the readings supplied him with the sensation of the wetness, and the warmth. Steve closed his lips over the tip, stroking his tongue over the finger joints, and sucked it deeper into his mouth.

Tony shuddered from the sight. Captain America, sucking on Tony's metallic hand. This was a piece of his tech something he had created, and Steve was loving on the thing as if it were just as good as any real flesh and blood piece of him. A part of him wondered if Steve possibly had a bit of a fetish for his armor. Steve bit at the digit playfully then lifted himself onto his arms, he loomed over Tony for a moment then leaned in planting a light kiss on Tony's lips. He then kissed his way down over Tony's jaw, and neck and down over Tony's scarred chest.

Steve's hands roamed over Tony's body, feeling over the subtle bumps and blemishes of years fighting in the Iron Man suit. Some he remembered having helped to patch on the field, others were new, Tony's body was a map of hardships. Opposite of Steve's but Steve's scars were internal, just because his skin healed perfectly didn't mean he didn't recall every injury he had sustained with perfect clarity. His memory was a blessing and curse all in one.

Steve ventured lower, gently pressing soft kisses over the newest forming scar on Tony's side. The one that nearly took Tony from him forever. Steve exhaled slowly and ran his hand over it carefully, a promise to make up for it. Further down he moved, the bristles of his beard scraped wonderfully against Tony's skin as he trailed his lips and tongue along muscled thighs. Steve's mouth and tongue were hot and wet and it had Tony panting, his hips shifting rhythmically in want.

Steve looked up at Tony their eyes meeting again and Tony gave a brief nod. Steve tentatively touched the tips of his fingers to the velvety skin of Tony's cock and gently stroked down the length to the base, grazing over his taught sac. He wrapped his hand around the base holding firmly, and leaned over with his lips parting, hot breath puffed over the sensitive skin. Tony dropped his head back his eyes closing, and his mouth fell open with a moan as the wet pressure of Steve's tongue trailed over the length of his cock. Steve closed his lips over the head and sucked. He could taste the salty bitterness of Tony's precum.

Hands were suddenly stroking through Steve's hair, flesh and metal, they gripped into the locks tugging ever so slightly for Steve to just move. Steve hummed around Tony's cock and took him in deeper. Steve apparently was blessed with a very controlled gag reflex, he took Tony's cock fully into his mouth and deep-throated to the base, saliva leaking into his beard and over his chin. The course hair scraped and scratched against Tony's balls and groin. That would probably burn in the morning but Tony didn't care, it would only serve as a reminder of this night.

Steve bobbed his head so Tony's length was sliding in and out of his mouth wetly, he swallowed around the cock, his throat flexing, his mouth sucking down harder on it. Tony was moaning now, his hands tightened into fists in Steve's hair as he rocked his hips involuntarily. With a light cough Steve pulled back and took in a needed breath before he moved back in to tease with his tongue laving it against the head, lapping up more of the precum beading at the slit.

“Don't stop.” Tony begged. “Please, please.” Steve sucked the tip into his mouth and Tony moaned while arching his back. Steve let Tony direct him, let his hands grip and tug his hair to move him how he wanted, how deep to take him how long or short the strokes he wanted. Steve let himself be used.

“So close” Tony was panting and thrusting his hips, forcing his cock into Steve's hot, wet mouth. Steve held firmly at the base and began to stroke, short and quick movements of his wrist as he bobbed his head faster focusing more attention on the head. Tony's cock felt rigid and hot in his hand, throbbing with growing need. Tony was so close he could feel it, he was so ready to reach that explosive edge. “Oh-oh God! Oh fuck Steve!”

Steve's mouth was flooded with the bitter load, the hot stream pulsed into his mouth and he swallowed it without complaint. He pulled back to catch his breath, Tony was still writhing beneath him and the last few spurts of cum from his cock caught on Steve's lip and chin, in his beard. Tony fell back against the bed boneless and loose, he looked down at Steve still nestled between his legs. The image of perfect debauchery his hair mussed and tangled up, his lips wet and glistening, semi swollen from the work they had performed, and the come trailing down the corner of his mouth, and caught in his beard.

Steve crawled up and over Tony, wiping away the excess fluids from his mouth before leaning down to kiss him. Tony returned the kiss lazily and slowly, he felt like he was flying high on endorphins just in a blissful wonderful state of post orgasm hormones. It took him a moment to register when Steve had pulled back and had left the bed.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked once he found his mouth able to form words again. Steve was fiddling with something on the floor.

“Just grabbing something we're probably going to need.” Steve replied and he stood up and rejoined Tony on the bed. He gave him a reassuring kiss and held up the small bottle. It took Tony a moment to realize it was a bottle of lube.

“You keep a bottle of lube in your belt?” He asked in confusion.

“You used to say you kept a bottle on you in case you found something that could use greasing I developed the habit in case you ever needed it. Of course that was before but I just never took it out. I...never intended it for this purpose exactly but I figure we might as well just use it.” Steve said with a shrug.

Tony actually felt a chuckle erupt out of himself, it felt like ages since he had laughed. Steve too grinned and they wrapped each other in their arms as the fits of giggles and laughter continued on for several minutes. In reality it wasn't that funny but Tony couldn't get over the audacity that Steve Rogers carried a bottle of personal lubricant with him just in case anyone needed it. Once Tony caught his breath he ran a hand through his own hair and looked over to Steve in amusement.

“So now that we've cleared that up...I am certain you were intending to use that on me?”

“I'd like to yes, but it's up to you. As I said before, we don't have to.” That pinch of worry in Steve's brow had returned and Tony couldn't have that. He sat up and reached over to Steve to pull him in closer and this time Tony initiated the kiss, a sinful delicious kiss full of tongue and promise.

“And as I said...I want to and I know you do too.” Tony bit his lip a moment and drew his eyes up to meet with Steve's so there would be no mistake in what he was asking for. “Fuck me Captain.”

Having come once already Tony felt lose and relaxed so there was little difficulty for Steve to penetrate him with the first finger. Coated in lube it slipped in easily with little resistance and Steve was soon pumping it in and out of Tony's channel with ease. Once he had inserted the second finger though that was when it felt tight and the stretch burned. Steve took his time with the two fingers, slipping them slowly into Tony's ass, who was on his back and holding his thighs wide and open. Tony at first made little noise, a soft grunt, a hiss and a few murmured words of encouragement, but when Steve curled his fingers just so and pressed against Tony's prostate his whole body jolted and he groaned in pleasure.

They worked up to a steady rhythm, Tony's hips were rocking into Steve's fingers steadily. Steve felt that Tony was ready for another and he squeezed more lube into his hand and coated his fingers then carefully pushed them past the tight ring into Tony's ass. Steve could feel the muscles clenching and relaxing around him, it sent a fiery excitement straight to his own straining cock. Steve himself was getting impatient now and he worked his fingers in and out of Tony at a more rapid pace.

“Just fuck me already Rogers.” Tony demanded after several minutes.

“You think you're ready?” Steve asked in a strained voice. It was taking all his self control not to throw Tony down and take him hard and fast.

“Yes, yes just do it already!”

Steve didn't need any further encouragement, he pulled his fingers out and sat up on his knees holding the bottle in his hands. He poured a generous amount onto his palm and rubbed it over his cock, coating it thoroughly. It felt so good to finally touch himself, Steve bit back a soft moan. He tossed the bottle aside and then grabbed a hold of Tony, hoisting him over onto his stomach and grabbed a hold of his hips.

“Fuck, Cap, you can just manhandle me anyway you want?” Tony breathed as he positioned his hands and knees beneath himself and raised his body up. Steve's breath was coming out labored and rapid, he didn't reply he just needed to bury his cock into Tony's perfect supple ass.“Steve?” Tony looked over his shoulder when he hadn't gotten a reply. He saw as Steve reached down and wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock to help guide himself, he shifted his hips so the head pressed right up against Tony's hole. Tony hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for the inevitable discomfort of initial penetration.

Steve gripped Tony's right hip harder and he pushed forward the wet tip slipping forcefully into the tight channel. “Yeah that's it.” Tony gasped. “Come on give it to me. Give me that cock Captain.” Tony's voice was rough, a few octaves lower than normal. Steve was more than willing to give Tony exactly what he was asking for. He gave a hard thrust, his hips snapping forward, the front of his thighs slapping hard against the cheeks of Tony's behind as he buried himself balls deep into Tony's hot channel.

“AH! Fuck!” Tony cursed, and his entire body shuddered. It burned, the stretch of his hole around Steve's cock was immensely uncomfortable,they had rushed the prep he was certain of that now. Despite the discomfort though the head of Steve's cock had forcefully grazed against Tony's prostate and a fissure of pleasure warmed his core.

“Are-Are you okay?” Steve asked suddenly in alarm. He managed to snap out of his sex drunk haze for at least the moment at hearing Tony in pain.

“Fine, I'm fine, it just took me by surprise. Keep going, god Steve please keep going.” Tony hissed softly as he rolled his hips and pushed himself backwards. Steve's mouth went slack as he breathed heavily, looking down at himself, at the perfect globes of Tony's ass pressed right up against him. He ran his hands over the rounded flesh, digging his fingers in and spread Tony's cheeks so he could see the base of his cock buried between. How tight and stretched the hole looked around his cock, excess lube dribbling out between them. Steve swallowed hard and replaced his hands on Tony's hips, stroking his thumbs over the hollow of the bone and then he gripped hard.

Steve pulled out and slammed back into Tony, the action causing them both to moan. He did it again, and then again, and again increasing his speed with each thrust. It felt so good the way Tony's channel squeezed and tightened around his cock, the glide in and out creating a delicious friction.

“Tony, oh Tony!” Steve started chanting with his thrusts. He reached a brutally fast pace, his hips snapping forward and pulling Tony's hips back to meet him stroke for stroke. Sweat slicked skin slapped together audibly along with the wet plunge of Steve's cock driving into Tony's ass. Sinful, dirty noises accompanied with grunts, heaving panting breaths, and moans.

“Harder!” Tony begged. “Please Steve harder.” Tony was spent already from Steve's thoroughly satisfying blow job, but even though he wouldn't be cumming for a second time that night the experience of being railed was still immensely gratifying. Steve was more than happy to oblige Tony's request. His thrusts grew more shallow and rough, fucking Tony thoroughly. The force of his movement had Tony rocking with his motion and the bed frame creaked noisily beneath them. “Ah-Ah-AH!” Tony choked off moans with each of Steve's thrusts.

Steve reveled in the moans from Tony it was the hottest sound he had ever heard and it drove him. He plunged his cock deep into Tony, watching it pump in and out of the other man's body at a near frantic pace. Steve's balls felt tight and ached with need for release as the heat in his core, deep in his groin burned hot with his approaching climax. The pressure steadily built up, faster, faster he was so close. Steve fucked Tony with a renewed vigor, desperate to reach that sweet release. Steve was moaning with every one of his thrusts, it all felt so good he was completely at the mercy of his baser instincts. All he could focus on was the pleasure building, the glide of his cock into the tight heat, and growing ache in his already taught sac.

“Tony, oh fuck, Tony!” He groaned. His balls clenched up tight and his cock pulsed flooding Tony's insides as he reached his climax. Steve sagged behind Tony, draping his arms around the man's middle and pressed several kisses between his shoulders. Steve was breathing hard trying to catch his breath, and Tony arched his back beneath him feeling Steve's beard rubbing against his skin. Tony couldn't hold his arms upright anymore, the attachment to the prosthetic and flesh was still a bit sore so Tony collapsed down onto the bed. Strong arms bracketed on either side of him, Steve held himself above Tony so as not to crush him under his weight.

“...no fucking way...are you really?” Tony mumbled into the pillow and looked over his shoulder at Steve. The blonde was still catching his breath, his mouth hanging open, body tense, and his cock still rock hard and buried inside of Tony. “How?”

“Serum...” Steve panted. “You don't have to go again. I can...I can take care of myself.”

Tony shook his head, his body was spent, he felt exhausted, sore and there was an ache he knew he'd be feeling for days, but ending this now meant returning to their bleak reality. Tony wasn't read to face the darkness again just yet. “No I can handle it. I'm not missing an opportunity to see you come twice in a night.” With that Tony tensed his muscles and he clenched up, squeezing the length of Steve's cock making the man groan. “and sounds like you need it.” Steve raised up back on his knees again and with a grunt he pulled his cock free from Tony's rear. “I told you it's okay.”

“Trust me.” Steve replied and with a gentle nudge to Tony's hip he coaxed him to turn onto his back so Tony could face him. Steve crawled over him, holding his weight up on his arms and leaned down to kiss Tony's lips. While making out Steve re-positioned himself and thrust his length back into the loose and slick entrance. They both grunted softly, and Tony managed to hide the wince. Tony drew his legs up and wrapped them around Steve's middle changing the angle just enough for Steve's cock to graze his prostate.

Steve didn't go as hard as he had before, he built up to an easy rhythm, sliding easily in and out. He kissed Tony repeatedly, breaking away only to catch a few panting breaths and uttering soft “Uh-uh-uhs.” with the rocking motion of his hips. There was something overly intimate about this position, it was more gentle and dare they even admit it...loving...than the rough wild fuck they had just engaged in.

“Steve.” Tony whispered, unsure of why exactly the name was escaping past his lips, or why his eyes met the other man's and held the gaze for longer than was appropriate.

“I'm right here.” Steve replied and settled his hand over Tony's left. Entwining his fingers with that of the metallic red of the prosthetic. A dangerous gesture, an all too affectionate one, but Tony did nothing, instead he surged up to seal his lips over Steve's. Tongues slipping over one another, exploring and claiming one another. Suddenly Steve's hips snapped forwards rapidly losing the steady rhythm as he came, moaning against Tony's mouth.

Tony felt wet, raw and sticky in places he'd rather not think about. To his relief he felt Steve's cock soften and the burning stretch lessened considerably. So as not to crush Tony Steve rolled onto his back beside him on the bed. They both remained there in the dark catching their breath in silence for time. Eventually Steve turned onto his side and propped his head up in his hand, elbow resting on the bed.

His free hand reached over for Tony's left, tracing over the metallic surface again. Tony turned his head and watched Steve's fingers trace over the replacement arm. They let the rain outside fill the void of the quiet for a time.

“You seem awfully preoccupied with this.” Tony said, indicating the robotic replacement. He spread the fingers apart and Steve traced them with is own.

Steve's eyes darted from the hand to Tony's face. “I didn't want you to think I was put off by it. It's really incredible, like your armor, but it isn't the same this is really sleek looking.” He trailed his fingers up from the wrist, past the elbow joints and gently rubbed soothing circles over the attachment rig on Tony's bicep.

“You spent the evening loving on this so I wouldn't think you were put off by it?”

“It's just another incredible thing that you created. It is as much a part of you as anything, as your armor as the arc-reactor at one time. I guess I'm still that man out of time...still marveling at the world and the shiny gadgets and technology.” Steve admitted quietly.

“Keep talkin like that and I'm going to assume you have an armor fetish. Ask me to jerk you off with it or finger fuck you.”

“W-What?” Steve asked in bewilderment but Tony caught the dilation in those pupils. The heat in Steve's eyes at the mention of using his newly built arm in such lewd ways.

The corner's of Tony's mouth quirked up. “Uh huh...I suppose we'll table that for another time.” He said and stroked the metal fingers through Steve's now unruly hair.

They settled into silence with the post orgasm highs wearing off and the reality settling in once again. They were still in Wakanda, their friends were still dead, and half the world had perished from the snap of the mad titan's fingers.

“You know...” Tony started after the quiet had gone on long enough. “I'm glad you're still here, and like what you said before...I-I feel the same. I don't know what I would have done had I lost you with everyone else.” he admitted quietly. Tony typically wasn't the type to talk of things such as this, feelings, and fears it was territory he rarely ventured. However, surviving the battle against Thanos, not disappearing to dust with half of the world's population put a lot into perspective. Tony couldn't keep hiding forever.

Steve turned his head and just gazed at Tony in the dark, how tired he looked how utterly defeated he appeared in that moment. Steve felt it too. Perhaps they could find some solace together despite the tremendous loss that weighed heavily upon them. He reached over wrapping an arm around Tony and held him close. They had survived, they were here together and somehow they would find a way to continue forward.

“We managed to survive, for some reason we were spared. I don't know what for or if we can ever hope to reverse it. At least...I...” He pressed a gently kiss to Tony's cheek. “At least I had the chance to be honest with you and share this with you. Even if it's just for tonight.”

“It doesn't have to be.” Tony surprised even himself with that reply. “I don't know what this is, what to call it, or if we should put a label on it at all.” Tony took a stalling breath before continuing. “But, it doesn't have to be just for tonight.”

Steve regarded Tony for a moment, unsure if this was really what Tony wanted or if it was some weird form of pillow talk that would be disregarded in the morning. Even if that were so Steve wanted to hold onto the sliver of hope that he could have Tony again in his arms like this. That he would be allowed to touch, to kiss, and hold, even without the sex, or hell even if it was only about the sex, Steve knew he would take whatever Tony was willing to give. Steve reached a hand up and lightly touched his fingers to Tony's cheek affectionately before he moved in and kissed him softly.

“I'd like that.”

 

* * *

 

Tony shouldered his backpack and looked over to Steve as they walked through the palace to the outside. After a few weeks of recovery for Tony, Steve and the rest of the Avengers decided that it was time to leave Wakanda and offer their assistance to the rest of the world that surely needed it. Wakanda offered limited supplies and would be in contact with the Avengers if any new developments were found. Thor, Rocket and Nebula had gone into Quill's ship in search of any leads on the stones, on Thanos, also to find any potential allies that could aid them if possible.

Steve still carried the heavy sorrow of their lost friends, his eyes never quite losing that sadness that had etched itself into them. Tony too was plagued by the nightmares and memories of his own failure, Peter's dusting still shook him to his core and only Steve had been there to help soothe the panic attacks. There were times where they still fought, shouting matches, Tony shoving Steve in anger, but no matter how badly it had gotten they would still find themselves sharing a bed during the lonely nights.

“You ready to return to the world Captain?” Tony asked while they walked outside and towards the waiting aircraft. Steve paused right outside the open bay door and looked back over the palace and the city. Okoye and her guard were seeing them off, standing nearby, Shuri with them as well. Wakanda was a beautiful country, but it carried too many terrible memories.

“I think we've stayed here long enough.” Steve replied and let his gaze fall to Tony the one person in this world he knew he couldn't live without. They held each other's gaze momentarily the unasked question of _what are we when we leave here?_ Hung unanswered in the air. Tony was the first to break eye contact and with a cough walked up into the bay doors. Steve sighed and looked back at the warriors of Wakanda and they offered their salute, crossing their arms across their chests. Steve nodded and repeated the gesture.

“Good luck out there Captain Rogers. Wakanda is always here for you.” Okoye called to him as Steve too entered the waiting aircraft. The bay door closed behind him and he stood there looking over his team, what was left of it. Natasha, Rhodes, Bruce, and Tony. Natasha was sitting in the pilot;s chair, Rhodey in the co-pilot's seat as they warmed up the engines.

“Where to cap?” Natasha asked.

Steve stepped up beside Tony and their eyes met briefly. Steve wasn't going to let it all just end because they were returning to the world. He and Tony had spent every night together since initial visit to Tony's room that stormy evening. They had chosen not to broadcast it to anyone on the team, and if any of the Avengers were aware of their nightly activities they said nothing. Steve didn't want to be secret, he didn't want it to mean nothing, he couldn't lie to himself anymore that he could be satisfied with being a distraction.

He held his right hand out palm up and waited, it was a small gesture and one that Tony could easily brush off. A silent question to him _Do you want this?_ Tony glanced down at Steve's offered hand and paused. His first instinct was to ignore it, give him a low five like a bro and act as if it were some sort of team camaraderie. Only Tony couldn't because he didn't want that, and he couldn't bear to see the shattered expression that Steve would surely give him. This...unnamed thing...was so much stronger than he had realized.

Tony visibly swallowed and slowly he lifted his metallic prosthetic. He clapped it down into Steve's palm and entwined the shining red fingers between Steve's. They stood there a moment holding hands silently, Steve with a look of utter relief flashed a smile at Tony and they gave one another a brief nod. _I'm with you._

“Home.” Tony stated for Natasha, never breaking his eye contact with Steve's gorgeous blues. “Let's go back home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't very unique and touches on pretty much everything else all these wonderful author's have posted already, but I hope it was enjoyable. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome! (They keep me going!)
> 
> Find me on Discord my SN is the same if anyone ever wants to chat, swap ideas, bounce ideas or just gush about this wonderful fandom and the Stony ship!


End file.
